Special action (Elona+)
The Elona+ mod adds several new special actions, and has added some changes to old ones. The following chart has been shamelessly ripped off of the ElonaPlus wiki. It is reproduced here in an attempt to make it easier to match up skills and attributes with an English translation. Changelog **Due to how many special actions are in the game, now only uses single-target actions, while is for multi-target/wide-area actions. Special actions gained via skill level This chart contains the skills you can learn by meeting certain skill requirements. Many, if not all actions are acquired upon next level up after meeting the requirements. Special actions acquired through feats Special actions with changes from normal Elona Special actions unique to races The following special actions are available only to certain NPCs. Special actions invoked by weapon skill Starting in Elona+ patch 1.19, a new weapon-based invoke system was added to the game. The creators note that they were supposed to resemble decapitation, they've reached the limit on how many invokes a weapon could have. The skill that is invoked usually depends on the weapon proficiency that the weapon uses. However, certain weapons use other weapon's skill invokes. This means that while the weapon may be It's power and effect is still based on its original category. For example, short swords and kitchen knives will use the short sword invoke, while wakizashi and scimitars will use the long sword invoke. Even though they use different invokes, their power is still dependent on the short sword skill. The standard shield bash's requirements now match those of the other invokes listed here. Conditions for use There is a gauge below your HP bar. If the gauge reaches 100%, you can do the special action to trigger the special skill on your next attack. Once at 100%, the gauge will not decrease until consumed or the player changes maps (including up/down floors). These specials can be used by: *You and your pets. Pet special bar display can be seen by using a stethoscope. *Enemies over level 130 at any time. *Once you reach Lost Irva, enemies over level 50 can use them. This includes enemies in the Void and in missions where the level of the enemy has been modified. *Enemies of any level in No Future mode, which is chosen at the start of a new game. Note that if you have gear that lets you attack multiple times per turn, and the first attack both kills the target and gets your gauge up to 100%, the skill will be activated with no target, effectively wasting the whole gauge. Conditions that affect the gauge *The gauge will automatically lose its charge by 1% every turn and will be completely drained if you switch maps. *Doing physical attacks will charge the gauge by 2%. *Taking damage from enemies (even if it's 0 damage or the attack was evaded) will charge your gauge by 1%. **The charge gain from damage is capped as of patch 1.21. *Whether you are on the attacking side or receiving side, you will only receive the charge after everyone's turn ends. Therefore, continuously attacking enemies will not result in a faster rate of increasing your gauge charge. *When you beat a character, the same type of character around the attacker and ones you have hostile relations with will receive a 5% charge to their gauge. *Specials will no longer charge when friendlies of the same type die, in a change from patch 1.20. Conditions that affect damage *Damage depends mostly on weapons rather than stats. *If your opponent is wielding a weapon on their main hand, the special skill can be rendered invalid based on their greater evasion. The skill will appear to miss if this is the case. Even if it wasn't blocked by greater evasion, it still helps on lowering its damage. *Specials now do extra damage to stronger monsters if you have the Courage feat. *Pets set in defense mode can drain enemy charge using their own charge, using the Disturbance special action. *The Courage AP feat and the Fury status should factor into the damage done by the special skills. Special text display You can set special text for these skills by using a talk text file. An example file can be found in your User/Talk folder as sample.txt, and any new file you create must be placed in this folder for the game to find it. The text for the invoke appears under %txtSpecial,EN. You can use multiple lines, and the line that is said will be picked randomly when the skill is activated. To apply the file to your character, nteract with yourself, then choose Change Tone and pick the text file. Keep in mind that sample.txt contains the information for the "younger brother" NPC, and so might contain some other text that your character will use. The file might not work without certain sections, although the lines might be allowed to be blank. Going through the trouble to replace the tone is the only way to replace the default Decapitation text that appears when a special is used. List of invoked specials These skills are normally activated by weapon use, similar to Decapitate. But like decapitate, these also show up in the special actions list. This is presumably for NPC use. The stamina use listed is for the special action version. The listed attribute that the skill is based on is presumably just for the special action as well. Category:Special actions Category:Skills Category:Content